There's No I in Spy
by the magic is real
Summary: For the past two years, Cammie & her friends have had some exciting adventures. For the 2nd term of 11th grade, they hope for it to be a little quieter. Until she comes along - a girl who seems to be better than them & a familiar last name & face.
1. Hide and Go Tail

**A/N:** Okay, so I was rereading _Cross My Heart and Hope TO Spy_ at B&N today and decided that I really love the series and couldn't let it be and wait for her to write some more. The rating is just in case!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gallagher Girls series. I wish I did. It's pretty amazing.

- & -

Mr. Solomon had taken us out of Countries of the World (COW) to get us to take part in a Covert Operations (CoveOps) pop quiz. He had these so often, I'm surprised he can even get away with it. No matter, the junior class was just glad to be out of COW, seeing as we were discussing a tribe of cannibals who were still around. Not lots of fun looking at their modern victims, honestly.

"Ms. Baxter," our CoveOps teacher's voice said solemnly through the comms unit in our ears. We were walking around the town of Roseville, Virginia, playing a little game of tag and hide and seek mixed into one. We had our order of who to give the quarter to, but the idea was _not_ to be found by the person looking for us. "Someone just got out of the bakery, describe them – but only physical characteriscs."

"Female, about sixteen or seventeen, tall, slim," Rebecca Baxter, one of my roommates, was the daughter of two MI6 spies, more commonly known as Bex, said just as solemnly as she spotted the Subject. "Long, dark brown hair tied back to one side with side-swept bangs, blue or green eyes hidden behind square, two-toned glasses," she continued and sounded as if she were done. I could hear Solomon take a breath before she added: "Very leggy." I swear I heard Solomon chuckle through the comms unit before saying: "Good job, Ms. Baxter," he told her, as if he had been expecting her to get the answer wrong.

"Ms. Morrison, what color was the fifth cake to the Subject's left?" Solomon asked and I heard Mick reply "pink" almost as instantly as his question finished. With another brief congratulatory remark, Solomon moved on. "Ms. McHenry, without turning around, when was the bakery founded."

As Macey McHenry, another roommate of mine, answered with the year from a few decades ago, I took a turn down the corner and found the Subject. She was really rather pretty. I wasn't sure why Solomon had us describing her while trying to get us to play tag-slash-hide-and-seek with each other. What was so special about her? I decided to talk to my roommates about it later as Solomon asked Tina Walters to describe the girl's purse – which was, as I noticed, a pretty big, lavender Gucci bag, if you care to know.

"Ms. Morgan," the voice said in my ear as the girl turned to head towards my general direction. "Describe her outfit – from toe to head." That was a rather odd direction, but I went along with it.

"Black flip-flops, mid-thigh jean mini-skirt, purple long-sleeved shirt, dark purple scarf with some sort of insignia on it, and a dark purple headband," I said in a monotone voice, dodging a calm-looking Anna Fetterman as she searched the streets for me – she was given the assignment to tag me, the Chameleon. I felt sort of sorry for her, really.

"Ms. Fetterman," Joe Solomon continued, as if he was reading my mind about my classmates. "Tell me what the insignia on her scarf is for," he instructed and I saw Anna use her peripheral vision to glance at the girl and I saw her mouth fall open as she gasped. "Ms. Fetterman, composure," Solomon said firmly and she went back to looking casually ignorant, as the rest of the crowd was. "Tell me."

"The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women," Anna told her comms unit indifferently and I heard a collective gasp from my sisterhood. That's when I realized what was so special about this girl. I caught Bex's eye as she nodded and Macey whispered a quiet "oh" into her unit as it dawned on her as well.

"Ladies, can one of you tell me what the Subject has been doing all day?" Solomon asked, almost mockingly, but mostly in an amused tone.

"Tailing us," Bex, Macey, and I whispered as everyone else kept quiet, either still stunned or truly clueless to the answer.

"Please meet your new classmate, girls," Solomon said before loudly saying, "Everyone back to the van!" The Gallagher Girls wasted no time in moving towards the van. Same order as our tag game, we headed towards the vehicle in three-minute intervals. I was the last one in and sat next to all my stunned classmates and a smug looking Joe Solomon. The van sat still for a few moments and I started wondering whether we were in my super-genius roommate, Elizabeth 'Liz' Sutton's new soundless, motionless, eco-friendly van when the door opened to reveal our new classmate.

"Hi there," she said cheerfully to everyone as she slipped into the seat next to me. The whole van – sans Mr. Solomon – stared at her incredulously, as if it were normal for a girl to simply slip into a van where the majority of its occupants didn't even know her name. When no one replied to her, she simply shrugged and pushed her bangs behind her ears only to have them fall into her eyes again.

When the van reached the grounds and made a complete stop, the girls all piled out, obviously anxious to get to their dorms and gossip about the newest addition to the junior class. Bex, Macey, and I were the last to leave.

"Good job out there, Ms. Goode," I heard Solomon say as he slid the van's door shut. The three of us stopped in our tracks, my eyes as wide as plates, when we heard her name. "You were trained well – despite the lack of…traditionalism in your training," he continued, and I couldn't tell whether or not he was _angry_ about it, or impressed. There was a silent 'thank you' before Solomon strode past us.

"Get to your next class, ladies," he said unfalteringly when he was about twenty feet ahead of us.

"He's something, isn't he?" the girl asked, a chuckle in her tone, and the three of us jumped and turned around to look at her. None of us had heard or felt her come up behind us. She gave off an air of innocence – naïveté – but I could tell it was all a façade.

She was good. She was _very_ good. But who _was_ she?

- & -

**A/N: **What did you guys think? Good or bad, let me know!

- Kalie


	2. Rock, Paper, Strategy

**A/N:** Okay, so so so so sorry it took so long, but family came to visit and we went to New York for the weekend. :) Thanks so much for the reviews, though, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Gallagher Girls series. The magnificent Ally Carter gets that credit.

- & -

"Cammie, what are you doing?" Liz Sutton asked as she walked into our room. I was pacing the room, practically wearing out the carpet that she herself had already worn out enough. Bex and Macey sat in one corner playing a calm game of cards, but looking rather uninterested in their game. "What did I miss?"

"CoveOps assignment," Macey said indifferently and Liz gave a confused look.

"I don't get it? How did I miss that if I don't take the class?" Sometimes, for a genius, Liz can be rather, well, dumb. But I think that's just her naïveté talking.

"Well, we met someone," Bex said, and she started to be more like the regular Bex, excited about everything espionage-related.

"Who?" Liz asked, side-glancing at me and I fell into my pillows and screamed.

"We think she's related to Zach somehow, but we're not sure," Macey explained as she got up and bounced on the end of my bed.

"We'd go figure it out, but Cammie decided she just wanted to pace," Bex explained, and I could practically see her rolling her eyes as she said it.

"What if we're wrong? I mean, I'm sure Goode is a very common last name," I said, almost desperately trying to make it a possibility, but a good spy knows when clues match up – like they did with this.

"But she was taught in a non-traditional environment and tailed us for hours without us realizing – there's only one way that makes sense," Macey explained, a smug tone in her voice and I knew she was smirking.

"Blackthorne," Liz whispered, an excited pitch evident in her voice. I sat up and sighed, looking at my best friends and roommates.

"Okay, so the Blackthorne boys," I started.

"Specifically _Zach_," Bex threw in suggestively and I glared at her.

"Have trailed us before, but we never knew it," I continued, standing up and sitting at my desk.

"He even got you to _lead_ him to the rendezvous point," Macey reminded me and I rolled my eyes.

"And Blackthorne is a boys only school," I said, pointing out the obvious.

"So if this girl was taught there, it would definitely not be a traditional environment," Liz mumbled, and we all knew that she wasn't trying to point out the obvious, but thinking aloud to herself.

"It only makes sense that way, Cam," Bex said excitedly, standing up.

"And, I mean, it's not like that means _he'll_ be back, and you never know if he _did_ send his "sister" to spy on him or not," Macey explained and I felt myself lean towards the whole "the-new-girl-isn't-too-bad" mindset that my friends seem to have fallen in. I shifted my feet and Liz came up to me, putting a hand on my arm.

"There's only one way to find out, Cammie," she whispered and I nodded, standing up. Bex gave me a huge grin as the four of us headed for the one place I had hoped I didn't have to go to – my mother's office.

- & -

As headmistress of the Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Young Women, my mom knows a lot of things. She knows the students and teachers' backgrounds and most of the secrets of the school – which meant that she would know exactly where "Ms. Goode" came from and why she was here and all that. So, my friends and I strode towards her office, but I stopped right at her door.

"What is it, Cam?" Bex asked and I could hear the impatience in her voice. She really wanted to know.

"Should I knock first?" I mumbled and Macey rolled her eyes.

"Just do whatever and get it over with, Morgan," Macey told me bluntly and I nodded. So I lifted my hand, knocked five times, just like I always did when entering any room I suspected my mother to be in, and opened the door. I never waited for her permission to enter her office in previous visits, so I figured today shouldn't be any different.

But the sight of the familiar dark purple attire and jean mini-skirt told me maybe I should have, at least _this_ time.

"Cameron," Mom said, her voice unemotional, but I knew she wasn't happy right now.

"Oh hi there," the girl said cheerfully, her bright green eyes twinkling a little. I wondered – had I ever seen Zach's green eyes twinkle? Did they ever look like that?

"Oh hi," Liz whispered unsurely. Being the only one who hadn't seen "Ms. Goode" before, she was the one in the most shock at the sight of her.

"I don't think you've met our new student, Cameron," Mom said, standing up from her chair. As she did so, the girl in purple stood too, and took a few steps towards us. "Allison, please meet Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz," she said in her best "headmistress" voice, pointing to each of us as she said our names. "Girls, I'd like you to meet Allison – best known as Allie," she finished, giving Allison a gentle nudge towards us.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you four," Allie said professionally, but she _did_ look sincerely happy to meet us. "I've heard many stories about you," she added and her tone turned slightly mischievous.

The question "From your brother?" seemed to hang between the four of us, just waiting to be asked, but we all kept our cool and _didn't_ ask it.

"Well, you should get going, Allie. I think that's really it for now," Mom said, turning to Allie as if we weren't here. "If you have any questions, just ask me or Mr. Solomon," Mom told the brunette and she nodded. "Girls, Allie will be in your grade level, so I expect the four of you to help her out if she ever needs any help, alright?" She looked at us expectantly, and it's almost like we had all lost our voices since we simply nodded our heads. Mom ushered us out of her office and the five of us stood in the hallway, studying one another.

"What was _that_?" Macey asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"I mean, she _looked_ like a Gallagher girl, she _dresses_ like a Gallagher girl, she even _acts_ like a Gallagher girl, but she's definitely _not_ a Gallagher girl," Liz replied logically.

"Honestly, she seemed kind of like a female version of Zach to me," Bex told us, shrugging.

"Do you think he raised her?!?" Macey cried out, her mind jumping to theories with little to no evidence.

"Do you think they're twins?" Bex asked, looking around us.

"No way, they look too alike. Maybe she's younger than him," Liz replied matter-of-factly.

"But then she'd be a sophomore, wouldn't she?" Bex asked curiously.

"Well, she's got the eleventh-grade-level, maybe age-wise she is a sophomore," Macey pointed out.

"I don't think Gallagher works like that," Liz told her and Bex nodded slowly.

"Maybe we can listen in," Bex said, standing up. She was followed by the others, but I stood up and turned around. "Cam, where are you going?" she asked, hissing as she tried to whisper and be angry at the same time.

"Come on," I said, gesturing for them to follow me. I had used my "let's-find-a-quieter-place-to-talk" voice, so the three of them followed wordlessly.

We had a lot of talking to do, and I didn't think it was appropriate that we talk in the middle of the hallways of an acclaimed espionage school. As we walked by I could hear Tina Waters mumbling with Anna Fetterman.

"I heard she was Zach Goode's_ daughter_!" Tina whispered excitedly.

"How is that possible? That would mean he would've gotten some chick pregnant when he was a baby!" Anna replied and I rolled my eyes. Seriously? Zach's daughter was much more far-fetched than the theories my own friends made up. Then again, Tina was the daughter of a gossip columnist. I guess it makes sense she'd attack all the "possible" theories.

"True; maybe she's a clone-gone-bad!" Tina answered excitedly and Macey scoffed. We rounded a corner until we finally reached my favourite secret tunnel. I let everyone in before closing behind them.

"So, boss, what's the mission?" Liz asked, like a good little soldier, the others watching me intensely, and I smiled, glad to have some great friends.

"Okay, this is what we'll do..." I started, pulling out a composition notebook and a pen from behind a block and opened it up to the first page. **Mission: Obtain Information on The Subject**. Time to get down to business.

- & -

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked it :) I know there isn't much information given out in this one. It's more of a filler chapter, I guess you could call it. Hope it was still alright.

- Kalie


End file.
